


The Sin Tin

by TaJaDorPorn1227



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M, also did i mention fluff bc there's some cute fluff, and it's a GAY spoiler, i know this says ex-aid but it's just emu, only 1 major spoiler mentioned, peach farming, post-series but not taking into account any movies, some ex-aid spoilers but not too many
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaJaDorPorn1227/pseuds/TaJaDorPorn1227
Summary: Part 1: Momotaros and Ryotarou move into an apartment together. Momo becomes a peach farmer.Part 2: Ex-Aid stops by for some advice to find Ryotarou asleep on Momo's lap.





	1. The Apartment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMusicalPaws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMusicalPaws/gifts).



> The first of the stuff I have to write for people, since Kat asked first. Rated for mild language from the turtle and peach. I did my research while writing this. I also got the hang of writing Den-o.

Ryotarou and Momotaros moved into their new apartment in the future. Airi brought a small houseplant as a welcome gift, a little peach tree.

 

"We'll have to take good care of it," Ryotarou said. Momo gave him a glance.

 

"I'll be taking care of it."

 

"But-"

 

"Think of your luck, Ryotarou. It's for the best that I do this."  _ It's also so the poor plant survives _ , he thought fondly.

 

Ryotarou nodded, though, so he's okay with it. Then Urataros, Kintaros, Ryuutaros, Hana, and Naomi stopped by to wish them luck in their new home too.

 

The Owner asked Ryotarou if he was giving up his pass, and he said he wasn't. He'd still protect anyone who made a contract with a greedy Imagin that wanted to destroy their past. Now, he had an apartment with his brusque but caring monster boyfriend and a job at (where else?) the Milky Dipper.

 

Momotaros took out his new phone, tapping his foot nervously.

 

**_WHAT HE FUCK IS PEACH FARMING_ **

 

Showing results for: _WHAT_ **_THE_** _FUCK_ _IS_ _PEACH_ _FARMING_

 

"I know what I meant, Shitty Turtle." Momotaros glared at Google. "Now give me my damn answers. A young life depends on it."

 

He scrolled down the answers. A few random articles, one of which was about an actual peach farm, but the rest were random crap.

 

"Ryotarou, this thing isn't giving me answers."

 

"Have you tried asking nicely?" Ryotarou suggested, distracted by a conversation with Hana and Kintaros.

 

"No." Momotaros considered this. The tiny peach plant stood there innocently. Lives were at stake.

 

**_PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE DUCK PEACH FARMING IS_ **

 

Another damn typo. These were getting too annoying to ignore. He scrolled down the row of results, and found something about peach farming. It was way too long though, so he didn't read it.

 

"Come on you damn shitty website, just tell me how to take care of my child!" Momotaros was  _ THIS CLOSE _ to throwing his phone across the apartment, gesturing to the peach plant for emphasis. Because obviously Google could see what Momo was so worried about.

 

"Having trouble with Google, Senpai?" Uratatos snickers, resting his fursuit-clad elbow on Momo's shoulder. "You truly  _ are _ an old man!"

 

"Shut up! Innocent lives depend on these important answers."

 

"Do they really?" Urataros laughed. "Too bad it's not your own life that depends on it."

 

"Well, actually… my marriage with Ryotarou kinda does." Momo leaned in to whisper to Urataros.

 

"Seriously?" Ura seemed surprised. "How did you figure that out? Did you finally rub two brain cells together-"

 

"Shut up, Pervy Turtle. You're disturbing my child."

 

The peach tree looked no different than when Airi set it down a few minutes ago, but Urataros didn't need to know that.

 

"Oh, that's your  _ child _ now? Does that make me an uncle? Does Ryuuta have a sibling finally?"

 

Momo's only answer was to punch the fursuit, spilling sand all over the new apartment.

 

"Greeeaaaaat, now Ryotarou's going to get sand in his eyes everyday for the next three years," Hana exclaimed, rolling her eyes at the spill.

 

"Ah… hehe," Momo added to lighten the mood. It did  _ not _ work.

 

"I'll get the broom and dustpan," Ryotarou said, turning to- he didn't know where. "Ah, that's right. We don't have one."

 

"I'll run to the store and get one!" Ryuuta leaped into Ryotarou's body to possess him.

 

"Wait, Ryuutaros-!" Kintaros, Hana, Airi, Naomi, Owner, Urataros, and Momotaros called after the fading sound of hip-hop music. There was no answer.

 

"Hey everybody! Oh, you're all sad. I saw Ryotarou on the way out," Deneb exclaimed. Yuuto punched him in the chest.

 

"Ryuutaros was possessing him."

 

"Really? Oh, that means we can't wish him and Momotaros a merry apartment together. Oh dear." Deneb thought for a moment, then took out the Deneb Candy to start passing it out. "Be nice to Yuuto, please stay friends with Yuuto…"

 

" _ Anyway _ ," Urataros said, probably smirking as he repossessed the fursuit. "You wouldn't want anything to come between you and Ryotarou's  _ marriage, _ now would you?"

 

"Well no, but Momo Jr is-"

 

"Pffft,  _ MOMO JR.??? _ " Ura lost his composure, snickering so hard he bumped into Kintaros  who didn't notice and held on to him as he continued to laugh. "You're perfect for Ryotarou. The two of you couldn't name your way out of a paper bag!"

 

"Yeah we could! I'd try naming the paper bag Momo Jr.  _ Jr _ . and grounding them before Ryotarou and I henshin-" Ura halted Momo's animated explanation by catching his hand and forcibly lowering both of his hands to his sides.

 

"Yes, yes,  _ very  _ creative, Senpai. My point is, what if someone were to tell Ryotarou you wanted to marry him. Wouldn't that ruin the surprise?"

 

"Eh, not really. Our  **contract** is close enough to a marriage, we just want to get human-married eventually too." Momo couldn't help but rub the fact that he wasn't a sand pile anymore in the others' faces. Ura frowned in frustration. For once,  _ Senpai's _ naïve stupidity kept his kouhai five steps behind the game.

 

"Well, what could possibly be so worrisome to your marriage, then?"

 

"If I don't take the best care of this peach tree, Nogami Airi won't let me marry Ryotarou."

 

Ura snickered uncontrollably. "Now how in the name of  _ fuck _ did you come up with that?" He earned himself a cuff on the head from Kintaros, reeling back several meters.

 

"Language," Kin said, inclining his head at Hana.

 

"Sorry, sorry," Ura held up his hands placatingly and continued interrogating Momo in a lower voice. "How the h-e-double-hockey-sticks did you figure that out?"

 

"It's our housewarming gift from Airi-san."

 

Ura kept himself from snickering. " _ Senpai. _ "

 

"What? Are ya gonna tell me or not?" Momo says, clenching his fists.

 

"Housewarming gifts aren't always used or even taken care of. Just find a nice window box, hang it outside, and-"

 

Momo snatched Momo Jr away from Ura and hugged the plant to his chest. "NO."

 

"Momo-chan, try googling 'care of peach houseplants' instead," Nogami Airi suggested, smiling at the way Momo was hugging his child to his chest. She may or may not have overheard the entire conversation about marrying Ryotarou.

 

**_CARE OF PEACH HOUSEPLANTS_ **

 

He let Airi click on the  [ first result ](http://www.gardeningknowhow.com/edible/fruits/peach/peach-tree-care.htm) , and skimmed it for information.

 

"Blah blah, trimming the branches, pH of 6.5... oh good, we don't need four more plants just to pollinate each other. Wait," Momo squints, looking again to make sure he read it right. "Momo Jr. needs ' _A_ _DEEP_ _,_ _SANDY_ _SOIL_ ' to grow." He glances suspiciously at Ura and Kin's fursuits, as well as Ryuuta's abandoned one.

 

"Seriously?" Ura asked in concern.

 

"Yeah." Momo added. "And you know what happens to naughty Imagin in this apartment, right?"

 

"No naptime," Kintaros guessed, already half-asleep.

 

"What is it, Senpai?" Ura asked.

 

"They are thrown into the Sandy Soil Pot to atone for their crimes," Momo said, wagging his finger at Ura and Kin. "In other words, the Sin Tin."

 

"Why can't you just befriend-" Deneb tried to ask. He didn't have to worry about being thrown into the Sin Tin.

 

"Because the plant needs a sandy soil, dumbass!" Yuuto shouted as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

"Sorry, sorry, Yuuto! Please forgive me!" Deneb shouted as he was chased around the sandy apartment by Yuuto.

 

With the whistle of a train, Naomi stepped out of the bathroom, cutting off a halo of rainbow as she closed the door. "Here, since Ryo-chan isn't back yet, you can borrow mine," she smiled, presenting the broom and dustpan to Momo.

 

"I'll protect Momo Jr." Kintaros insisted, gently prying the peach plant from the red Imagin's arms. "You get to collecting that nice sandy soil. A man isn't a man… No, a  _ bear _ isn't  _ a bear _ until he's fought in sandy soil," he quoted. Though nobody else quite understood it, they all nodded along. Kin was full of strong wisdom.

 

"I'm not a bear, damnit!" Momo exclaimed, pushing everyone else away from the spilled sand. He wielded the broom like (what else?) a sword, and Deneb ended up taking it from him and attempting to salvage the apartment from its sandy doom.

 

"I'm back!" Ryuuta cheered as Ryotarou's body skipped into the apartment holding a stray cat.

 

"Where's the dustpan, eh?" Momo demanded. Ryuuta skidded to a halt, his signature music wilting away in embarrassment. "Oh, I kinda…" he fidgeted with the cat, kicking some sand on the floor behind his other foot. "It completely slipped my mind! I'd better go get-"

 

"You're going nowhere," Momo growled, catching Ryuuta by Ryotarou's hood before the dragon could take his boyfriend somewhere else. "Now get out of there."

 

_ Thanks, Momotaros, _ Ryotarou said before the dragon returned to his fursuit.

 

"Eh, no problem." Momo said, trying not to blush. Luckily he was entirely red.

 

Unluckily (or perhaps luckily), Ryotarou decided to hug Momo from behind.

 

"I- uh, I love you, Momotaros." He announced, blushing as he rested his head against Momo's back.

 

"Guh? I… Errr… I love ya, too," Momotaros mumbled, blushing red enough that it stood out against the rest of his body. Someone as cute as Ryotarou can never be left hanging, and he and Momotaros are a team. Still…

 

"Er, Ryotarou, would you mind letting me go so I can water our child and find them sunlight?"

 

"Sure," Ryotarou smiles, kissing him lovingly and stepping back. "I trust you to take the best care of Momo Jr."


	2. Imagin For The Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emu stops by at Ryotarou's apartment for some advice, and learns more than he imagined he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Kat's birthday, and I hope you like this birthday present. I will probably edit this later, once I've had time to realize my mistakes.

A few years later, after they had just finished their Gojira movie marathon (Ryotarou fell asleep within the first half an hour and Momotaros muted it so he could sleep), there was a knock on the door.

 

"Quit bangin' and get in here already!" Momotaros growled in frustration. Timidly, a smol hospital intern in a white coat and nametag crept into the apartment. "Um… Nogami-san? Is Nogami-san in here- **_AAAAHHHH!?!?!??!?!_ ** " The brown-eyed intern immediately tripped on the doorframe.

 

Ryotarou startled awake. "What is it, Momotaros?" he asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

 

"Wasn't me," Momotaros huffed, annoyed. "It was  _ this _ dipshit." He pointed to the kid.

 

"Sorry! I'm Emu Hojo. I was sent here to get some advice." Emu said, standing in front of them hesitantly. Ryotarou yawned, kissing Momo's cheek as he sat up. "My bad luck must be contagious in this apartment. I'm Nogami Ryotarou, it's wonderful to meet you!"

 

As Ryotarou stood up, Emu reached over to help him up and poked him in the eye. "OW! OW! OW!"

 

"I'm so sorry! I'm a klutz-"

 

"No, it's my bad luck-"

 

"Both of you are dumbasses," Momotaros insisted. Ryotarou glanced over at him and smiled.

 

"Now, what kind of advice are you looking for, Hojo-kun?" Emu fidgeted with the hem of his sleeve. It doesn't fit him, poor kid.

 

"Um… Nogami-san, I've heard that you're someone who's been to the hospital a lot," Emu began. "I was wondering if you could tell me whether you'd ever been exposed to a certain kind of virus."

 

"I've gotten a rare cough as a kid," Ryotarou recalled.

 

"You almost died from pneumonia a few times. You only went to the hospital when I possessed you and walked you there." Momo stood up, putting an arm around his husband's shoulder. Emu shrank back a few steps.

 

"Then there's the bus accident, the falling concrete, the window-washer's bucket-  _ wait _ ... are you... afraid of Momotaros?" Ryotarou asked. Emu glanced up at him fearfully and nodded his head. Momo put a jovial hand on his shoulder.

 

"I'm not gonna hurt ya, kid. Look at me, a sword artist-turned peach farmer! I'm as harmless as a fly!" Ryotarou pushed him away from Emu and back towards the couch.

 

"Momotaros! Listen, if he's scared of you don't go crowding him. Wait here," he said. He led Emu over to a comfortable chair and offered him some tea or coffee. "Momotaros knows better than to scare you," he told him. "So, what would you like?"

 

" _ Possession _ ???" Emu stared at Momotaros, fear and worry, but a tiny hint of  _ relief _ in his face.

 

"Yeah, he's an Imagin. They can possess humans if they want to, although-" Ryotarou turns to look at him. "-He's not allowed to do it to random strangers."

 

Momotaros waved him off. "I've mellowed out now from peach farming. I wouldn't do it unless you wanted to hurt Ryotarou. Even though… you  _ are _ about to drink all of our wonderful coffee," he quipped.

 

Ryotarou grins at Emu. "Hojo-kun, you don't have to drink coffee, but you're welcome to it if you change your mind."

 

"Actually… I would like some, if that's not a bother." Emu says hesitantly. Momo harrumphs and picks up a book to pretend to read upside-down. "...A good choice."

 

Poor Momo had lately been tricked into trying to improve his image by Urataros. He wanted to come across as "suave" and "carefree," despite Ura's insistence that being such a slob already made one both of those things...well, for someone  _ besides _ our beloved peach.

 

While Ryotarou bustled about in the kitchen, Momo glanced over at Emu. "Hey, kid, what is it about me that frightens ya so much?"

 

"Um…" Emu fiddled with the hem of his coat. "I really shouldn't be telling you this, but there's this-" He jumped as a crash sounded from the kitchen.

 

"Oi, Ryotarou. You all right?" Momotaros threw down the book and dashed over to help. "Damn, I forgot I stacked those like that." They began to pick up, organize, and sweep up the spilled ingredients, while Emu cautiously crept over.

 

"Do you need any help?"

 

"It's okay, we've got this!" Ryotarou yelled as the rest of the food in the cabinet fell on him as well. Emu joined them in picking up food, eyeing Momotaros warily.

 

"Phew, thank you for your help, Hojo-kun." Ryotarou said as soon as they were finished.

 

"You're welcome," Emu said solemnly. "Ah, it's okay, I don't mind going without coffee-" he cried as Ryotarou turned to make him some. Momotaros put a hand on his shoulder.

 

"Ryotarou, there's some of Airi's coffee left in the fridge. Use that instead."

 

"Thanks, Momo." Ryotarou grinned. "You're the best." He asked Emu what he wanted with his coffee, then made it. Just a dash of cream, a spoonful of sugar- he wasn't the most hardcore of coffee drinkers, but he needed strong coffee for the long nights.

 

_ I should introduce him to Kintaros, _ Ryotarou thought as he brought the coffee back into the room where Emu was talking to Momotaros.

 

"I only understand the simplest medical mumbo-jumbo, ya know…" Momo instinctively glanced around for Ura about to make fun of him, but all was well.

 

"It's alright, I'm sure you'll understand when I-" He let go of his Gashat as soon as Ryotarou stepped in, smiling nervously.

 

"Here's your coffee. I hope you enjoy." Ryotarou smiled. "What were you two talking about?"

 

"This kid's medical team is nothing but trouble," Momo growled. "There's his boss's son, a spoiled brat of a surgeon, a radio-something-or-other who keeps hanging around, the coroner who got murdered, and a nurse who everyone also hates."

 

"Oh dear," Ryotarou murmured, keeping his cool through years of bad luck. "That sounds awful. Do you want to elaborate on it, Hojo-kun?" He sat down next to Emu, putting an arm around him protectively.

 

"Well, we're part of a special team that deals with a unique virus… I could show you, if you wanted." Emu was crushed by Ryotarou's cluelessness.

 

"That's all right, Hojo-kun. There's no need to give us a tour."

 

"No, I…" Emu took a breath to steady himself. "I think he's a virus infecting you."

 

He pointed straight at Momotaros.

 

"Oi, whaddarya doing, accusing me of being a virus?" Momo demanded, standing up to his impressive height. Though Kin was taller, Momo was taller than both Ryotarou and Emu.

 

"Hojo-kun…" Emu backed away, reaching for his Gashat and belt. "Hojo-kun, wait!"

 

"I can't wait, you're  _ suffering _ because of him!" He pointed at Momotaros, then swirled his arms over to his right side. "Henshin!" he cried, clicking the Gashat and slamming it smoothly into the slot.

 

"Oi, oi, this is all just a misunderstanding," Momo said, as pink lights turned their living room into a video game.

 

"Hojo-kun…" Ryotarou tried, as a pink-haired gremlin appeared in their living room. He charged at Momotaros wielding a white hammer. Ryotarou sighed, flicking the Den-o belt around his waist with practiced ease. He pressed the  **[Sword Form]** button just as Ex-Aid was about to smash his husband and swiped the pass.

 

"Momotaros, let's go." The train sounds heralded the arrival of the red chest and shoulder armor, and he felt the pieces of his sword hang on his belt.

 

"I could have blocked that, ya know!"

 

_ With what, the poor broom handle? I'd rather not get another one this week. _ Ryotarou sighed.

 

"Look out!" Momotaros cried, dodging Ex-Aid. He reached down to piece together his signature weapon, the sword. Ex-Aid jumped off bricks floating in the air to gain an advantage.

 

"Take that, you stinkin' Bugster! You're making Nogami-san cry!" Emu shouted, finally landing a hit on them.

 

_ I'm fine, really- _ Ryotarou tried to explain.

 

"Ya don't want to say things like that-" Momotaros said, pushing the tiny gremlin away with the tip of his sword and holding him there.

 

_ CRY?!?!??!?! Ryotarou's cryin'? _

 

"See dumbass, this is why I told you-"

 

_ MY STRENGTH WILL MAKE  _ **_YOU_ ** _ CRY!!! _

 

_ Kintaros, no- _

 

The red form of Momotaros was forcibly shoved out of the way by a yellow one as Kintaros possessed Ryotarou. "Sorry, Ryotarou, but a bear's gotta protect his family." He pressed the yellow button and swiped the pass.  **[Axe Form]**

 

About to rush Den-o again, Emu skidded to a stop into the plants as Den-o switched to Axe Form in a circle of yellow light. "Whaaaaa-? You're infected by more than one?"

 

Kintaros pieced together his axe as Momotaros rushed over to pull Ex-Aid away from the peach plants. "Leave my kids outta this!"

 

"Your- that's right, you're a peach farmer." Emu noted, hitting Momotaros on the head to free himself and rushed at Kintaros. His Gashacon Breaker was immediately knocked out of his hands with the force of the blow. He jumped back, avoiding Momotaros, who was guarding the peach plants. He leapt onto the nearest block, and Kintaros stood there, crossing his arms.

 

He needed the speed boost. If he could get enough hits in, he could defeat this new Bugster and get to Nogami-san inside…

 

He got the speed powerup, then raced in circles around Kintaros, delivering blows and knocking books off the shelves. He kept it up, and Kintaros just stood there. "Good! Excellent! Nice Strike!" echoed throughout the apartment.

 

But this ax-adorned monster just wasn't showing any signs of weakening. He tilted his head back and covered his mouth while yawning. "Is this it?"

 

_ Kintaros? Um, that's my body, and I'm not as strong as you- _

 

"Yer right," Kintaros agreed, sticking an arm out at chest height. Ex-Aid ran into it and knocked himself out. "Yer welcome, Ryotarou. I'd love to stay, but my nap is calling."

 

_ Thanks Kintaros! _ Ryotarou said as he took the belt off. Axe form pixelated away. He crouched down to look at Ex-Aid. "Is he alright?"

 

"Beats me," Momotaros shrugged. His peaches (Momo Jr. and siblings) were alright, though the rest of the room was destroyed.

 

"He put this thing in here to transform, so maybe… if we take it out…" Ryotarou murmured, pulling out the Gashat. The blocks disappeared and the gremlin vanished, leaving Emu with a giant bruise on his forehead.

 

"Man, the bear really whaled on him," Momotaros whistled. Ryotarou shook his head.

 

"No, he was holding back. He knew Hojo-kun didn't want to hurt me." Emu's eyes began to open, and Ryotarou helped him sit up.

 

"Damn it…" he gasped. "I couldn't save you, but next time, I'll definitely-"

 

Ryotarou pushed him back down. "They aren't a virus."

 

"Eh?"

 

"They're Imagin, monsters who came to this time from a different future. They grant wishes and use people's memories to destroy the past. Well, except for these ones who fight along with me." He gestured to Momotaros, who stood near three other sand lumps. "Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros who you just fought, and Ryuutaros."

 

"I wanna fight too!" Ryuuta pouted. "Why can't I fight?"

 

"It's rude to fight your guests, Ryuuta-chan." Ura chastised. "It was all a misunderstanding, anyway."

 

"Hmph. Sometimes that shitty bird stops by to take up space and drink our coffee," Momotaros said. Ryotarou scratched his cheek in embarrassment at forgetting.

 

"That's right, dear." He turned to Emu. "Sometimes Sieg helps us out, too."

 

"Y-you mean you have  _ fIVE _ Imagin?" Emu stared at him in wonder and realization. " **YOU'RE** Den-o!" He glanced at the Imagin, who were snickering, muttering "Of course~" and snoring. "I once heard Hiiro brag about treating you for a leg injury."

 

Ryotarou glanced up, trying to remember. "It's likely. I've been to a few different hospitals. There were a few times when a famous surgeon was in the area, and I got to thank them afterwards."

 

"Did this Hiiro dude say he shook Ryotarou's hand?" Momotaros demanded.

 

Emu shook his head. "He only said he operated on you."

 

"Then it's possible he didn't get the chance to meet me afterward."

 

"I could… ask them for your medical file," Emu proposed, eager to get to the bottom of this. Ryotarou laughed.

 

"Don't bother," he said kindly. "You'd break your back trying to get the whole thing home."

 

Emu stared in horror and amazement at the man in front of him. How the fuck had he survived childhood? Ryotarou caught his stare and smiled. "My bad luck runs in the family. My grandson Kotarou has it too."

 

"He only has one Imagin, though.  _ Tendon _ ," Momo insisted with a smirk.

 

"Yo-your grandson?"

 

"Yes, Hojo-kun."

 

Emu considered this. All these things seemed impossible and wacky, yet here Ryotarou was living a normal life with his husband. He'd found a single point where all the lines and curves of his life met, and was still a Kamen Rider when he needed to be. He'd made peace with four or five of the monsters that were supposed to be his enemies. Maybe, with luck and persistence and the ability to get his Bugster to cooperate with him, just maybe Emu could have the same.

 

"I still don't get it, but… how did you manage to get four different personalities to agree?"

 

"He fainted a few times," Momotaros offered, helping them both stand up. With Ryotarou's help, Emu walked over to the couch.

 

"It was just luck, I guess." He blushed at the horrified look on Emu's face. "Don't worry, Hojo-kun. Although my luck has brought me a lot of injuries, without it, I wouldn't be where I am today."

 

Emu nodded.

 

"It  _ will _ get hard at times, I'll give you that. But, I think doctors are just as much heroes as Den-o. And being both... " he smiled slowly. "Now that would be the best of both worlds."

 

"Yeah, I get it, but he interrupted our movie marathon and made a mess in our living room." Momotaros interrupted, tapping his foot. "At least he didn't waste Airi-san's coffee."

 

As Emu got up to go get the coffee, placed on a side table before the fight, he tripped on the side of the couch. He fell, flailing for something to catch his balance with and knocking the coffee mug off the table. There was a crunch of clay as the mug broke on the hardwood floor.

 

"I'm sorry!" Emu wailed. Ryotarou smiled.

 

"Your clumsiness is conspiring with Ryotarou's bad luck," Momotaros joked.

 

"At least it's easier to clean than the carpet." Ryotarou said, searching for a towel. "Where did our towels go?  _ Ryuutaros? _ "

 

_ I wanted to make a blanket fort, but the DenLiner doesn't have blankets. I borrowed them while you were asleep. _

 

"I'll mop it up instead," Ryotarou said, while Momo picked the pieces out of the mess.

 

While they picked that up, Emu picked up the mess he'd made during the battle. Luckily, Ryotarou didn't decorate the apartment with anything breakable anymore.

 

When they were all done picking up, Ryotarou gave Emu an ice pack. "I'm sorry you got injured," he murmured.

 

"It's alright. I'm sorry I thought you had a Bugster virus. I'm sorry for thinking you were a Bugster," he said, turning to Momotaros.

 

"Hey, it's alright." Momo said.

 

"I hope you enjoy the rest of the movies." Emu said, planning to leave.

 

"It's alright, I was already falling asleep." Ryotarou smiled. "You're welcome back here anytime, if you need more coffee or advice."

 

"Thank you. Goodbye," Emu said, leaving and closing the door after him. He was feeling refreshed and even more inspired to keep fighting the Bugster.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a bonus, I have a couple more fics to hint at: MomoRyou's first time in the bedroom, and an Ankheiji Red String of Fate AU. Keep your eyes wide open for more content!


End file.
